Wireless signals communicated using carrier frequencies between 30 Gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz are commonly referred to as millimeter Wave (mmW) signals. There are a variety of telecommunication standards that define protocols for communicating mmW signals. One such example is Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad, which defines a protocol for communicating wireless signals over the 60 GigaHertz (GHz) frequency band. Due to the attenuation characteristics of wireless signals exceeding 30 GHz, mmW signals tend to exhibit high, oftentimes unacceptable, packet loss rates when transmitted over relatively long distances (e.g., distances exceeding one kilometer), and consequently have been primarily used for short-range communications. By way of example, IEEE 802.11ad is generally considered to have a coverage range of approximately ten meters.